Starting Small
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: This is a tale of the Districts of Panem. Real or Not Real? This story reviles the truth about the Districts before the revolt, opposing what the Capitol wants you to think. R&R  rated for gore and attempted suicide
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I came up with when reading the Hunger Games Tribute Guide. Discalmer: all credits go to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic. Enjoy! And yes, what Effie says is the exact words from the book. Just in story form.**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()**

District One; Luxury; (What they want you to think)

Effie Trinket eased her way onto the stage of district twelve and gratiosly took the microphone from the mayor.

"Happy Hunger Games District twelve!" she said in her usual cheery voice.

"As you know, the Hunger Games are a time for joy, and sorrow in the districts. To start, District One."

She adjusted her cue card in her Capitol clean fingers before continuing. "District One makes the luxury goods that decorate and beautify our great Capitol. Its excellent taste and craftsmanship keep Capitol residents bewigged and bedazzled year-round!"

She smiled happily at herself for not getting tangled in to many words.

District One; Luxury; (In reality)

"Alright, we've got six hundred blue wigs, and five hundred red wigs needed by lunch. Get to work!" a Peacekeeper yelled at the innocent workers.

"What have our lives come to?" asked one named Galaxy, to her friend, "I've been doing the same thing for five years now!" she made extra careful to not be too loud, as to call Peacekeepers, and trouble their way.

"So? We have food in out bellies, and roofs over our heads? Suck it up!" her friend, Matrix replied.

"Do you _still _feel bad about District Twelve? It can't be that bad! _This_ is bad! All I've ever done is make blue and red wigs! You know what? I'm going to make this one, Green!"

"No Galaxy! You'll get in big trouble!"

"I'm gonna do it! Nobody can try and stop me!"

"NNNOOOOOO!"

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSS!"

Galaxy poured green dye onto one of the plain white wigs provided.

"you'll get fired!" Matrix warned.

"What if I want to get fired?"

"Then you'll starve and die!"

"Better than this!"

"What's going on over here?" a Peacekeeper asked, coming their way with gun in hand.

"I can't do this any more!"

Galaxy grabbed the gun from the Peacekeeper's grasp, and pointed it against her head.

"Galaxy! No!"

Galaxy pulled the gun from her head, and took her place, back at the table.

The Peacekeeper was no longer paying attention, but instead speaking into his walkie-talkie, "Sir, I believe we have a rebel amongst us.

How could anyone know an uprising could start so small?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()() **

**More soon! R&R peeps! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

District Two; Masonry; (What they want you to think)

Effie adjusted a second cue card in her Capitol fingers to take place of the other.

"Don't forget District Two! Our nation would be nothing without District Two's superb stonework! It builds and fortifies our cities, and it's citizens are know individually for their strength!"

She brushed her bright pink hair out of her eyes, and looked smugly for doing that so well.

District Two; Masonry; (In reality) 

"What do you think you're doing?" a Peacekeeper screamed at an old man laying on the ground.

"I-I can't do it..."

"Get up, scum!"

"I can't..."

He then kicked the old man, and a terrible winded sound came from his mouth.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" shouted a random girl, covered from hear to toe In stone debris.

"Young lady, get back to work!" the Peacekeeper ordered.

"Leave him alone! He's clearly injured! Are you blind?"

"you better go," the man on the ground advised, "you'll get lashes. I'm not worth it..."

"No! We can't stand for this crap anymore! Someone needs to take a stand!"

"you wish..." said another boy nearby.

"It can happen! All we need is will power!"

"yeah!" chimed another.

"All we need is a little bravery, and we can-"

BAM!

The girl fell face forward into the dirt. Blood dripped from the bullet hole in the back of her head. A peacekeeper stood behind her with a gun, smiling.

The Peacekeeper was no longer paying attention, but instead speaking into his walkie-talkie, "Sir, I believe we have a rebel amongst us."

How could anyone know an uprising could start so small?

**))()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()**

**And, there's district 2! Review people, it makes my day! Thanks for reading! -LightIsTheKey14**


	3. Chapter 3

District Three; Technology; (What they want you to think)

Effie was still early in her speech, now preparing to talk about district three. She leaned out on one hip and began to talk.

"Did you know, Panem is the most advanced nation in mankind's history?"

There was a silence from the crowd. Effie ignored it, and continued on as if they had responded.

"It is, thanks to the efforts of District Three! It's computers keep us all connected, and it's electronic gadgets keep us all entertained!"

District Three; Technology; (in reality) 

"Everyone! Today we will be having a safety inspection, so be on your best behavior!" a Peacekeeper boomed.

"Jerk," Swina muttered as he lined gadgets up for the conveyor-belt.

"What gives them the right?" he asked his cousin Juva.

"Their guns?"

"Don't you be talkin' about your higher-ups!" a Peacekeeper near by warned.

"Never." Swina mocked.

Whack! The Peacekeeper whipped the back of his legs.

Swina cursed under his breath, and the place returned to quiet working.

"Did you hear," he whispered, "they put up safety nets around the windows. We can't even commit suicide now without their permission..."

"Gah, really?" Juva whispered in return.

"um hm,"

Hours passed of the same agenda.

"Have you seen Quinn?" Swina asked.

"No?"

Swina began to worry. His girlfriend, Quinn, had been on the outs with Peacekeepers for a long time. What if they had hurt her?

"Hey! You!" Swina shouted to a Peacekeeper. He had to know for sure.

"What?"

"Quinn?"

"What about the disrespectful little-"

"What did you do to her?"

The Peacekeeper pointed out the window, where you could see her severed body laying lifelessly on the safety nets.

"NNNOOOO!"

Swina ran to the window, and before anyone could stop him, lept onto the nets. His final words before figuring out that the nets where electrically charged was, "Capitol will pay! You all will pay!"

Though several other Peacekeepers where watching him in amercement, a few trying to hold back a shocked Juva, the one that had shown Swina was now speaking into his walkie-talkie, "Sir, I believe we have a rebel amongst us."

How could anyone know an uprising could start so small?

**))()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()_(()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry so sad, but I love District 3 and I wanted to make this one special! Please, no one kill themselves in account to this story. It's just fake, no need to die. So Review please! Thanks! -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
